Coop
Personality Coop is very serious when it comes to missions and is always alert for all the incomes But off missions he’s all about the silliness. Other than being a brave mature pup he as all other pups, has a silly side. He love playing with Marshall on pup pup boogie and Tundra at wresling and snow boarding with Everest. He is always there for his friends to fight crime with no violence ins he uses his secret weapon licking Apperance off mission outfit A pair of black shades that say FBI on both sides in white Mission outfit a black vest with white outline and a black cap that says FBI in white and his shades that detect fingerprints and footprints and other markings and black boots that stick on walls for sneaking up on criminals collar and pup pack collar: a white collar with a black pup tag and silver outline with the FBI symbol on it pup pack: a black pup pack with multriple pockets one for his files of suspects for each mission one for his pop up megaphone/flashlight one for his magnifying glass and one for his pup treats/tennis’s ball shooter. Air patrol outfit a black air patrol suit with a pop up board from his pup pack and a propeller from the top of his pup pack Sea patrol outfit a black scuba diving suit with a radar for items on the ocean floor and pop up water skis for the seface of the water Looks he has half folded half straight ears (as young Doberman pinscers pups ears shape up) and is blackish brown fur with tan marks above his eyes and tan under his nose to his chin streching wide to under his ears and two tan bloches on his chest basically like a Doberman pinscher would look like. vehicle a black truck almost like chase’s truck with yellow sirens and police tape and a visor to detect life forms Bio Coop was a guard dog in training when he was 2 years old and was being trained by his owner and famil! One wife and 2 children. Coop loved his family and loved to work and play thinking his life would always stay the same, perfect. One night while coop was asleep he heard a noise at the door. He was stunned when he saw a strange man he had never seen before pointing a gun at his family. Right when the man was about to shoot Coop pounces on the man and the man shot. Some how the gun had shot both coop and the man. Thinking he was dead, Coop‘s owners went to bury coop in a field by the paw patrol lookout. One day later coop bury himself out after being in a coma of what had happened. He came to focus and realized that his owners had left him in a field. Coop tried to get up but felt bad on the side. He had been shot on the side and was bleeding badl. Then he saw he was covered in dirt and almost couldn’t sse he shook his head and then saw a disk flying through the air and a Dalmatian run after it. The Dalmatian was Marshall and he crashed and rolled down a hill Coop laughed. Once Marshall got up he saw coop and his injury and went to see Ryder. Ryder and the pups rushed to take coop to the veterinarian. After recovering, Coop was asked if he wanted to join the paw patrol after Ryder was told he was a guard dog in training. Coop was asked what he wanted his job to be he light up and said he wanted to be an FBI dog to solve crime and one day find the man who tried to kill his family so he doesn’t try to do it again trivia Catchphrases * ” Coop under cover” (whisper) * “Its time to solve crime!” Fears * Losing some one he loves * Cats * being buried alived Friends * Chase * Marshall * Smocky Hobbies * hide and seek * playing with chase police * tug-a-war * snowbording * wresling * pup pup buggie Crush By Pup master do not edit